


Five Times Spider-Man Was Hurt, One Time Peter Parker Was Hurt

by Large_H



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Comfort, DR. CHO!!!, F/M, Field Trip, Hurt, I forgot the rest of the avengers... crap, Irondad, Michelle is a good friend, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Poison, Stabbing, gun shot, sorry mama spider :(, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Six times Peter Parker more or less got himself into trouble and needed help. There's a lot of irondad, spiderson, adopted Peter Parker, hurt, comfort ,and more packed into this. Ohh, and also a field trip while I'm at it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Dr. Cho, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 284





	Five Times Spider-Man Was Hurt, One Time Peter Parker Was Hurt

5+1  
Number 1

It was the usual day for Peter Parker, Flash was a bully, Mj sat on the other side of the table from him and Ned, he had talked with both May and Tony about something… and to end it all off he had been shot in chest by some random robber.

Just the normal day for one Peter Benjamin Parker. He had in fact made it out alive and stopped the man from hurting anyone else. However, he felt delirious and tired. His vision was going, and his head ached with pain.

“Sir… Spider Man is here.” Tony looked up from his latest project and looked at the clock on the far wall. 1:05. Tony scrunched his eyebrows and thought for a second. “Why is he hear.” The A.I. didn’t reply.

“Bring up security footage of Spider-Man.” Different footage throughout the building came up and the latest showed Pete sitting on the floor with the back of his head against a wall. He was on the lab floor just outside the room.

Tony walked out and looked around. The kid still sat passed out on the floor. Tony shook his head and picked up Peter. The boy didn’t move, not even a heavy breath. Then Tony noticed the suit… then he noticed the gunshot wound.

“Shit.” He said mutely, Tony walked towards the elevator and brought the kid down to Dr. Cho’s wing of the tower. It took the woman no more than three second to shake her head and take the boy’s body.

He was prepped and put into the emergency room in less than five minuets and was out in an hour. Tony could only breath heavily as he watched his kid be poked and prodded. The two were going to have a conversation about calling for help… very soon.

Number 2

Peter Parker had once again gone out… trying to save New York for the fifth time that day and this time found himself strapped to a bomb trying to get as far away from anyone as possible…

And then the bomb exploded… then his limp body came falling back to earth. He was alive, and somehow awake but… really badly hurt. A 3-inch gap hole resided within his chest and burns were throughout his body.

‘Of course, this would happen… when Cho was on vacation in Hawaii… and Mr. Starks in Germany.’ Peter Parker’s life was wonderful… great even but his Parker luck always put a damper on it.

He crashed back to the earth with a heavy thud and let go a helpless breath.

Pete stood from his small crater of a hole in the earth’s crust and held onto his right arm. It hurt… a lot, but Peter needed help, so he went to the one person he knew… who had supplies to help him.

SO… that’s how Peter Parker ended up on Michelle Jones doorstep at 9pm. To say the least, she was not at all happy… and then, the blood, the suit… his bloody face, and his tired eyes all stopped her from yelling at him.

Then his body hit the stone pad below and Mj was left with an unconscious spider at her front step. Luckily her parents were on vacation in Maryland and she was alone but that didn’t stop any other worries.

Mj grabbed the rather light teen by his arms and pulled him in a spare bathroom. She grabbed whatever supplies she had on hand and began to work on the spider. The burns were treated with hydrogen peroxide and the she bandaged the gap in his chest the best she could.

The next thing she knew… she two had pasted out and was laying on top of Peter, bandages and other supplies still in hand.

“Ahh… That wasn’t a dream was it.” She said quietly to herself in her usual condescending, chilled out voice. The boy below her began to slowly move… he two let out his own grown of pain.

The two’s eyes locked, and the Spiders eyes widened as large as caps shield. “Ahhh… this is a dream right.” Mj shook her head and let go a small giggle… wait, no… no she defiantly didn’t!

“Nope…” Pete looked at her… then her blood covered shirt… then himself. And then to the suit.

“So… can we just say I was cos playing…”

“Nope… not when you show up with burns and a FUCKING HOLE in your chest… plus I watched the news last night and Spider-Man was dealing with a bomb threat.” Pete let go a sigh and his head hit the ground once more.

Number 3

Pepper Potts had been in a board meeting when it happened… a tired, sleep deprived, and sick looking brown-haired teen walked in the board room. He was completely out of it and probably had no clue where he even was.

“Excuses me for a second.” Pepper stood up and walked over to Peter. He looked terrible and probably felt worse than he looked. Pepper bent down and looked over his face. “What happened.”

“May… she's… she’s gone and… and then I, I decided to try, try and work off the stress and sadness… and I, I somehow got into a fight… and some guy… some guy poisoned me.” Pepper looked at Pete and gave him a hug. Pepper turned on her heel and looked at the board members…

“I’m taking him to the infirmary… continue without me… FRIDAY, get Tony down here two… he needs to take care of his intern.” the A.I. gave an affirmative.“

Number 4

Pete had been out all week… he was defiantly tired. Like more tired than he had ever been before and so, somehow once again he decided it was a wonderful idea to try and go on patrol, save the city, and, try to hide the fact from his new adoptive parents…

And it all went horribly wrong, somehow a robbery on 42 street ended with Pete at gun point and five others’ also being held as well… then as of course Pete somehow managing to knockout two of the offenders but the third had nailed him in the gut.

"Sir.” Came the voice of FRIDAY. Tony hadn’t expected it due to the fact that it was a calm and peaceful night in the tower. Pete had gone to bed at some point and so had everyone else. Tony was really the only one still awake.

“Yes” He asked, not even bothering to glance away towards a screen.

“Sir, Spider-Man is in critical condition…” Tony’s mood shifted almost immediately, and he blinked his eyes.

“What now?” The A.I.’s voice came a few seconds later. “You heard me correctly Sir.” Tony didn’t need to hear it again because he was already heading towards the armor racks on the far side of the lab.

“Give me his location and chart a course.” The A.I. gave an affirmative and Tony tired his best to hold his composure.

The kid always seemed be getting himself in trouble… and Tony hated it.

Across Town

The thunder of jets came to slow and silent burn as Tony landed in front of the alleyway that the Spider had been dumped at. Tony walked down the dark alleyway slowly. He still wasn’t sure where Peter was, and he needed to be careful in case someone still lurked in the shadows.

Tony looked around and let go a small sigh when he noticed Pete slung against a brick wall. The boy was probably unconscious and so Tony slowly walked up to his kid.

“Hey bud… are you okay?” No reply, he was out cold. Tony frowned a bit and picked the kid up bridal style. He was going to have to carry him back… like always.

“No… please, not again… I, I can’t lose you… I can’t lose you.” Tony stopped and looked at the kid. Tears fell from the boys closed eyes.

“Bad dream bud… my poor boy.” Tony held on to Peter tighter and slowly flew him across town to the tower… Dr. Cho would have to fix this.

Number Five…

It was a field trip, because of course it was… Pete had been giving a field trip to his own class after he had decided not to go and Tony had somehow forced him to lead a group because and he quotes… “You’re the heir to this company so, you must understand everyone and be prepared…”

Pete had rolled his eyes at that and, what do you know…Spider-Man had managed to get hurt during the trip. Somehow when the group was in the museum, Flash Thompson thought it was a wonderful idea to pickup one of the web shooters on display…

And as luck would have it for the young Stark… it was set to kill. “Hey Ned, come here!” Flash shouted. Ned backed away; he really had no clue what Flash wanted but knew it couldn’t be good.

The hairs on Peter neck stood up and he somehow managed to jump between Ned and Flash right as he pushed the button of the web shooters.

A electrolyzed web shot out from Flashes hand and connected with Peter square in the chest…

“OW!” Peter yelled… and then he fell cold.

Mj, who had been reading her book the entire time looked up to see the sight before her…

“What did you do!” She yelled as she ran to Peter’s side. Flash began to back away but Mj grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “You’re staying here.” Flash nodded; she was way too scary to not listen.

“FRIDAY, GET DR. CHO and Tony down here… NOW.” The A.I. gave an affirmative and within a minute’s or two Tony and Dr. Cho both came racing out of the elevator.

“Where’s my son!” Tony yelled as he looked around, he was defiantly tired and in a black ac dc shirt that had more oil stains than you could count. Cho looked around frantically two trying to find the spider, she was really getting tired of this.

“Mr. Stark, over here.” Tony ran over to where Ned had called out to and looked at the boy on the floor.

“Cho, here take him and get him prepped for whatever you have to do.” Then Tony turned to look at the kids.

“Okay, which one of you pain in the asses hurt my son.” Tony looked around, it obviously wasn’t Ned or Mj, so they were ruled out but then he noticed something on Flashes wrist.

“You… didn't… you idiot.” Tony grabbed the kid’s wrist and removed the web shooter from it. He turned the mechanism over and looked at the setting on the back of it… “You’ve got be kidding me…”

“What?” Asked the three kids all at the same time.

“It was set to kill…” The gasps of the teens wrung out through the museum and others began to come over,

“You’re luck he took the "bullet"… because anyone else would be dead right now.” Flash looked mortified and then as of course a question popped into his head.

“Why?” He asked, without even thinking, but it defiantly was a mistake.

“Because Peter's… well, let’s just say… he can’” That was the best Tony could really do without spilling everything and Pete really didn’t need that right now anyway.

Number 6!!!

Mj was working with Pepper on something that day, Pepper had requested the young journalist help and Mj was more than happy to help Pepper with some paper work and other small things while she waited for Peter to get back.

However, after thirty or so minutes Mj was really getting tired of waiting and so she decided to call him… no response… once again she tired and got the same thing. “FRIDAY, where is Peter?”

“I do not know Ms. Jones. He currently isn’t wearing the suit.” Mj looked to Pepper and she shrugged. “I thought Tony put a tracking device on him.” Once again Pepper shrugged, he must have found it at some point.

Then as the two were about to get up and go looking for him, Pete stepped in the room… well more like crawled in. His eye was blackened, and his entire body was bruised from head to toe.

“Ohh my god, what happened!” Mj came running over him and what came out of Peter’s mouth was more or less a jumble of words.

“I… I, aaa… I was attacked by some, some group…. I don’t, I don’t know…said something about taking… taking the Stark prodigy and holding me captive… They, they kidnapped me, and, and I…” Pete’s body fell to the ground and Mj looked to Pepper who by this point had also come running over.

FRIDAY GET TONY AND DR. CHO!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great... like please I neeeeeeeeed them. XD


End file.
